The present disclosure relates to a protective device for an auto illumination system.
Generally an auto illumination system is operated by a current which is proportional to the engine speed; therefore, the illumination elements are easily subjected to excess current and to overheat which can often destroy the illumination. Another kind of illumination system adopting high-power circuit elements is designed to prevent such destruction from overheat, but the relative cost is accordingly raised.